By way of background, the following disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
1. U.S. Ser. No. 282,382 filed Aug. 21, 1972 "Associative Memory", showing an associative memory organization.
2. U.S. Ser. No. 397,402 filed Sept. 14, 1973 "Process for the Production of High Value Ohmic Load Resistors and MOS Transistors Having a Low Starting Voltage", explaining the production of load resistors and switching transistors.
3. U.S. Ser. No. 398,397 filed Sept. 18, 1973 "MNOS Transistor and Utilization Thereof in Electric Circuits", explaining MNOS storage transistors.
Each of the foregoing applications is assigned to the assignee of the present application.